


Winter

by iceshade



Series: Persephone [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Crazy Uncle Peter, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Kidnapping, Laura Hale is one with the universe, Magic, Mating, Other, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Were-Creatures, badass female characters, bastardization of Greek mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceshade/pseuds/iceshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lydia's disappearance is noticed, and Laura goes apeshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts).



 

             When the time came for Laura to return to the Hale holdings, she realized that Lydia was missing. Frantic, she ordered the others to help her search; to leave no stone unturned until they were sure Lydia was safe. Because although Lydia was under Hale protection, she was still mortal, and therefore vulnerable, not everyone respected that protection, as proven by Peter.

             The discarded wolfsbane plant was eventually discovered, and Laura, recognizing her family’s magical signature, flew into a rage. She knew that none who lived aboveground would _dare_ touch anyone under her protection, and so she knew this must be Peter—the uncle of hers that had been banished long ago.

* * *

             Around the same time her mistress had discovered her to be missing, Lydia was with Peter, who was attempting to tempt her with the fruits of the Underworld. Both literally and figuratively, for though he was trying to entice Lydia to eat, Peter was also trying to woo Lydia with the gems that form beneath the ground and the other riches he had had time to amass. Neither of them realized it yet, but Peter’s wolf had chosen Lydia as his mate. He may not have intended it as anything more when he took her, but she would never be parted from him now. 

            But Lydia had yet to be tempted. For she was as wise as she was beautiful and she knew that to eat the food of the realm of darkness was to become one of its members permanently. She did not trust Peter, let alone love him, and all she wanted at that moment was to return home. 

* * *

            Unfortunately, the Alpha was required to deny her request. Though he had the power to summon Peter, he did not know if he had the power to keep him aboveground, and there was only so much he could do without inciting a war. Those that were banished did not always go quietly, and some were still powerful, but they accepted the rulings. They agreed to stay away because they were left alone in their exile; no one tried to make them play by the rules anymore, and no one told them what to do.

             Alpha Hale knew that they had to do something—Peter Hale could not be allowed to set a precedent that this was acceptable—but they could not march on the Underworld either. Peter would be punished eventually, but it would take time to find a solution, and this was intolerable for Laura.

             Weres are inherently connected to nature, and the Hales were no exception. Laura’s rage was so great that the forest itself from where Lydia was taken began to cry out in agony as it withered and died. The dryads and the nymphs and the sprites came to her and begged her to allow the forests to grow again, but she ignored them. Even her Alpha came to her when she turned the others away, but Laura refused to listen or allow anything else to grow in her domain until Lydia was returned to her. She would not sit idly by and do nothing while someone who was supposed to be in care was suffering. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (lololol be in awe of my graphics abilities)  
> Also, I realize I may have made Laura a bit ~~crazy~~ overprotective of Lydia here, but keep in mind that all she knows is that a beautiful mortal under her protection has been taken by a banished werewolf with a horrible track record. She's got the right to overreact, imo.


End file.
